politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Thousand Islands
Thousand Islands is a nation consisting of numerous islands, both natural and man-made, and various settlements. It is governed by a council and headed by the Grand Duke, Edward the Legend. History Thousand Islands came to be when a group of exiles, "consisting of warlords, banished royalty, outlaws and merchants", met near the north of Philippines. The meeting resulted to a pact, known in history as "The Exiles Accord". As a result of this accord, the newly founded nation would be governed by a council and will appoint a figurehead through votes every 2 years. The most influential member during the meeting was an exiled Grand Duke of England, Edward Van den Burgh also known as Edward The Legend. He took the figurehead position without any opposition and effectively established Thousand Islands. Government The government of Thousand Islands is an Aristocratic Autocracy, governed by a council and headed by an elected member of the council. This system divides the council to six factions. * The Royals, consisting of people with Royal pedigree. Members are born into this faction. * The Warlords, consisting of high ranking military officials. Membership is attained through military service or prowess. * The Merchantry, consisting of high valued traders, merchants, investors and financiers. Membership to this faction is bought. * The Thinkers, consisting of people who have contributed to the advancement of the nation and very important exiled scientists. * The Paragons, consisting of people who are treated as national treasures due to their skills in the arts, culture and warfare. * The Creeds, consisting the heads of influential religions. Each faction can have 5 representatives. The membership to each faction is not exclusive, for example is that A Royals member can be a member of the merchantry. The only faction that cannot be entered freely is the Royals. Of this factions, Paragons are the only faction that has 2 vacant seats in the council, numbering the number of representatives of the council as 28 members with 2 vacant seats. The head of council is given almost autonomous power in regards to government and the council acts as his/her adviser. His decisions can only be vetoed by the council if 2/3 of the council disapproves of his decision. To be the head of the council, one must garner 2/3 of the council members votes. If there is no one who receives 2/3 of the votes, then the seat of the head of council shall be vacant and the state will be ruled by the council itself. Economy The economy of thousand islands is Capitalist by nature and is regulated by the Merchantry faction. Competition is fierce since the market is free and any foreign companies or merchants are welcome to sell their products. The tax is fixed, favoring neither citizens or foreigners. Military The military of thousand islands are headed by the Warlords. The higher ranks in the military are stated below. * Warlord - Paramount * Warlord * General The Warlords have their own military units and is independent of each other. Generals under the Warlord can range to 2 - 10 generals. Unit division is not fixed and varies in the armies of different Warlords. No independent military unit may exist outside a Warlord's domain. There are two ways to be a Warlord # You need to be a general under a Warlord and be decreed by his/her Warlord as worthy to take his position after the Warlord dies. # Creation of another army with 2 generals in support and the army size, not less than 10,000 soldiers. The only figurehead that Warlords answer to is the Warlord - Paramount. He is based in the Capital, Port Royal. His words are law in the military and has his own army to enforce his will called the Thousand faced, as the name suggests, it is 1000 strong and only the elite may join this force. This army has produced almost all the generals in the armies of the Warlords. To be a Warlord - Paramount: * You need to be a Warlord * Announcement of Candidature * A meeting is called, wherein one - half of the warlords give their consent. * Tie votes would result to a duel between warlords. A champion among the generals can be called on for a Warlord to represent them in the duel. To alleviate the problem when a Warlord that uses strategies rather than strength to be disadvantaged. The current Warlord - Paramount may veto the results by calling for a duel against the upcoming Warlord. The Warlord - Paramount currently in position is Edward the Legend. Independent Special Forces * Legio Crucifix - a 100 man force and acts as the Royal Guard. They are only accountable to the current head of the council. Religion There is no state religion for the nation of Thousand Islands. The council believes in propagating an environment where beliefs are respected and promotes harmony among all else. Illustrated below are the leading religions by rank. # Christianity # Shinto # Taoism # Roman Catholic # Buddhism Technology Thousand Islands' technology is fairly advance due to the fact that it recruits scientists and arranges asylum for those that are Wanted in other countries. The government fully supports all endeavors regarding science and gives the best environment for scientist to conduct research on. Because of this, Thousand Islands possess a number of unique technologies that are not available in other nations. Geography Thousand Islands was located at the north of the Philippines, which numerous uninhabited islands was located. The people of Thousand Islands since then claimed the land and added Empowered Tectonic Shifts (ETS) to enable the islands to move from place to place. The nation is composed of both natural and man-made islands. The man-made islands uses more advance technologies dubbed, Anti Gravity Suspensions (AGS) that enable the man-made islands to float in the air. It is speculated that the technology would soon be adapted to the natural islands of the nation. Cities Port Royal Port Royal is the Capital and the most advance city in the nation. It has automated systems in creating all its citizens needs, from food to luxury items. It is equipped with a state of the art climate control fields and is in perpetual summer. The Ethereal Palace is located in the center of Port Royal. It is the seat of power in the nation of Thousand Islands. The Head of the Council, his family and his Royal Guard, the Legio Crucifix are the only ones allowed to dwell in the palace. All the maids and servants are housed outside. Nassau ''' Nassau is the base of operations of Thousand Islands' Navy. It is one of the largest islands in the nation and the city is protected by a mountain range and is only assailable at sea. The Warlord Pontifex Seighart Donovan or nicknamed Poseidon, The head of Navy Operations, resides in this city. '''Great Inagua This city is the center of research in the nation. Almost all the scientists and researchers in Thousand Islands reside in this city. Every lab located here is state of the art and is funded by the government. The de facto leader of the faction Thinkers, codenamed THANATOS, resides here. His real name is unknown even to his closest collegaues and does not attend concil meetings physically. Tortuga Tortuga is the base of operations of the Military Ground Forces of Thousand Islands. Tortuga is a heavily fortified bastion and is second only to the defense systems of Port Royal. Military personnel are the only one allowed to enter this city and special permisions are needed if a citizen wants to gain acces, to prevent espionage and sabotage from occuring. This place is protected by the 2nd most powerful Warlord, Nosferatu. He is rumoured to have supernatural strength and only shows himself in councl meetings. New Providence This city is the center of arts and culture in Thousand Islands. Citizens who reside here are trained to createpaintings, sculptures, singing, dancing and anything that can contribute to the richness of the current culture of Thousand Islands. There are no notable council members that reside here. Flag The flag that is currently used in Thousand Islands is the personal flag of the current head of the council, Edward the Legend. Thousand Islands does not have its own flag and instead uses the symbol of the current head of the council. Category:Nations in Asia